


behind the sea

by fairyy



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 14:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18412115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyy/pseuds/fairyy
Summary: There is a version of his life where he lives by the sea.





	behind the sea

There is a version of his life where he lives by the sea. The wet sand covers his knees as he stands up. He makes an attempt to dust it off, but there it stays. It’s a part of him now.

The house is his too, theirs too, pale blue and green, something like Phil's eyes. They bought it together, picked it out, and felt the sea air around them. 

"You don't even like the sea," Phil says.

Dan smiles. "I think I might now." 

And it's nice, they have sand coloured furniture, and seafoam walls. There are no expectations here, only him, Phil, and the endless sea. 

-

A dog would be nice, he thinks, and Phil thinks so too. 

"I like that one," Phil murmurs, against Dan's ear. Dan agrees. 

They leave the shelter with a Labradoodle.

"Name her," Dan says.

Phil laughs. "Susan," he declares, raising his eyebrow, like a challenge.

"Shut up," Dan responds, and kisses him. 

The name Susan sticks.

-

"Do you ever wonder what it would be like to get away?" Dan asks, when they're young, so young, and so full of life.

"Yes," Phil says, slightly muffled against Dan's shoulder. Dan sighs.

Phil pulls Dan closer.

-

Dan likes having Susan around. She makes him get up early for walks along the shore. He likes the calm that the early morning brings him. It's peaceful, something so far from the busy life of the city. He's less anxious, less worried here. 

He lets Susan off her lead, as she bounds off to the water. He sits down on the sand, something in the back of his mind telling him that he hates sand. He ignores it. He watches as the sky shifts from pinks and oranges, to the full blue of a late spring day.

He calls for Susan, and heads back to the house, and she follows close at his heels. Phil is waiting for him, clutching a coffee. Dan kisses the top of his head, and goes to make breakfast.

-

"Do you ever wonder what it would be like to get away," Dan asks again, when he's sad, so sad. Phil tries his best to understand. Dan gets that he can't understand, not completely.

"You know I do," Phil responds.

"Do you think we could," Dan mumbles. His voice nearly breaks as his head swims with the pressures of their, career, now.

Phil just smiles at him, as much as he can manage.

-

"Where would we go?" Phil wonders.

"Dunno." Dan answers. "I was thinking the sea."

"Brighton?" Phil offers.

Dan makes a non-committal sound. 

"Maybe somewhere far away."

-

Phil has to lather on sun cream before stepping outside. He always makes Dan put it on for him. Sometimes they get distracted- and they can. They have all the time in the world.

They have an umbrella too, that Phil sits under. He gets worried about the effects of being out in the the sun on aging. Dan rolls his eyes. Phil makes him wear sun cream too, and Dan does, mostly. He's also got a bit of a tan, that Phil loves, even if he rarely admits it. 

His freckles pop out, and stay. His hair is always a mess now. Phil runs his hand through it and does tell Dan he loves him.

No one ever comes to this area, so Dan and Phil are free to hold hands, kiss, anything they please, really. No fans expecting personas and pictures, no one to give two men together dirty looks.

So Dan's happy. As happy as he can be.

-

There's an ice cream shop, close enough to walk if they really feel like it, but far enough away, nestled in a corner, where things are a little busier. They rarely go, but when they're feeling up to it, it's a welcome treat.

Phil always gets a new flavour. He tells Dan that it's his mission to try them all. Dan sticks to a couple of different kinds, but always tries a bite of Phil's. Susan lays at their feet and soaks up the sun.

-

Sometimes he still has bad days, days where he can't leave the bed. Phil takes Susan out, and brings Dan something to drink. He sits with Dan, or gives him space if he needs it. He makes Dan eat, and take a shower, if he needs to.

Afterwards, they'll sit on the balcony in the back, overlooking the water as the sun sets, on the sofa they picked out, with Dan's head on Phil's shoulder.

-

"Do you ever wonder what it would be like to get away?" Dan asks, as they're calming down, tangled together in the sheets.

Phil finds Dan's hand and squeezes it. Dan knows it means yes.

-

There is a version of their life where they live by the sea. Dan dreams of it, often. Phil knows this.

But that is not their life. Dan loves the life he has, even with the stress of it all.

"We should go to the sea," Dan says. "After the tour." He waits a moment. "Just to visit," he adds, because as nice as disappearing to the shore sounds, there are things in this life he would miss.

"Yeah?" Phil responds.

Dan nods. "Maybe we could get like, a vacation house, or something. I dunno."

Phil smiles, a real one. "Maybe we could."

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first attempt at writing fic. not sure that this is something dan and phil would actually do, but the idea is nice. definitely unbeta'd.
> 
> come say hi on tumblr @fairylocal


End file.
